msphotoshopadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Azurite Tamakawa
NAME: Azurite Tamakawa KANJI: 玉川アズライト ROMAJI: Tamakawa Azuraito TITLE: Spy of Law SEX: Male GENDER: Female (As you can see she's transgender) SEXUALITY: Lesbian (Some people thinks she's straight do to her being male) RELATIONSHIP STATUS: Single BIRTHDAY: January 1st, 1997 AGE: 20 ETHNICITY: Japanese HAIR COLOR: dark blue EYE COLOR: light purple LIKES: Cute and Cuddly thing's, cat ears, felines, perfumes, feminine stuff, dresses DISLIKES: Transphobia, Homophobia, TERFS, Men, being transgender She wishes she were Cis. WEAPON: Katana's SONG: Blue Balls LOCATION: Japan (Lives in a high tech tower like her niece) STATUS: Alive Biography Azurite was born January 1st, 1997. She was born in Thailand during a trip. She was born a male. At the age of 10 she decided that she wanted to be female though she stayed in the closet (Meaning she had to go through male puberty). It wasn't till she was 18 that she decided to open up. This caused her a severe beating from her dad and she was kicked out of her own house. She had to live on the street. She was plotting revenge. She decided to have sex to get money. Yeah, she had to have sex with men to get money. She used this money to buy a gun. She then shot her parents. She is now in her house. Due to her waiting so long to come out of the closet she obviously started HRT a bit late. Luckily she's Asian so she psasses fine. It's when she talks is when you have second thoughts. This caused some bad things to happen. Like guys at school bullying her nicknaming her "Trap Chan". Girls in school don't want to be associated with her due to her being transgender. She had to dress in the nurses office for a year which made her feel dysphoric. One day a dangerous gang at her school decided to be her up which landed her in the hospital. Not long after that she learned what Kira��Kira was. She was hoping she could join knowing that the game only accepts females she was afraid she couldn't due to her chromosomes (XY). Luckily Spectrum Quartz let her join. She's the only MTF in the game. Her life became somewhat better. Not exactly. In school (In Fairyland) She is bullied by girls there. She has a couple nicknames which are; Lady boy, freak, tranny-chan, trap, the transsexual, dick girl, faggot. She gets called these daily. She hates it. Personality & Traits Azurite is a kind girl. She really is. She just hates it when people discriminate her. She wishes to be female. She envy's cis women (Biological Women). She wishes she could have a vagina, she wishes she could have real boobs (She has small ones from Estrogen. For now she uses padded bras), She wishes she could have menstrual periods. She's just so jealous. She has a big thing for cats. She loves cats. They're her favorite animal. She had a pet cat but her dad killed it after breaking its neck. She got a new one. Relationships = Moonstone Koukichi Mikimoto = Moonstone is very nice to Azurite. She doesn't make fun of her for being Transgender. = Garnet LaFevre = They don't interact much = Amber Jewelle = They don't interact much = Spinel Eckstein = = Peridot Jawhira = = Kyanite Levin = = Jade Gema = Trivia * She was originally meant to be FTM Category:��UnicornPoop�� Category:Human Category:Trasgender